CLICK!
by Labyrinth-chan
Summary: Zoro is a committed photographer, while Sanji is a host. They meet each other one day, urging Zoro to capture Sanji in his camera click. It'll be a tad harder than expected. ZoSan. The cover image is not mine, please tell me if anyone knows whom, okay? It's a lovely pic!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**CLICK!**

**AN: Oh dear, what am i doing? I have my other unfinished story and i already start a new one? Damn (-_-) However hopefully you enjoy this one. Hahaha  
**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine...not mine...not mine...**

* * *

**_"Everything has its beauty. But not everyone sees it." - Confucius_  
**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"You're supposed to feel bored, ya know? Taking only one theme pics and all."

A certain green haired man glanced to the owner of the voice at his right side. He was used to it by now, it was not the first time someone said that to him ever since he started his work as a photographer. A freelancer, to be exact. He felt the freedom and serenity he had wanted if he chose this path. The only kind of picture he would take was a nature scene. Mother Nature, wildlife, countryside, flora and fauna, anything natural.

"Aren't you talking about yourself? You're the one with boredom here."

"Nope, it's about you, Zoro. And here I thought you would change your mind finally, try snaps a human photo for once."

"I've told you, I'm not interested. It's not like I never take any people picture before."

The silver locks male rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, with your mobile phone. The hell, dude? They are a lot more wonderful, especially woman! The way they bend their bodies at any angle, the flexibility, skin colours, eye gazes…..."

Saga was mumbling. Zoro tuned out his childhood friend's on-going ranting and rechecked his earlier shots within his DSLR camera. Perfect. The unique angle he founded at the top of the hill they were currently stepping on, he managed to catch some nice pictures of golden sunset. The glittering sea water, a flocks of birds flew home, a single small ship and coincidentally several random fishes jumped in and out of the orange-coloured sea surface were in the pics' range.

Zoro truly loved them. No hypocrite. No force. No set up. _Go with the flow_.

"Aww man, what should I do?! At this rate, you'll be unaided forever! Get a life, bro, seriously!" Saga acted as if he was in despair of helping his dear friend, for trivial reason.

A vein popped in Zoro's head over the melodrama. "I'm touched. Thanks." At this point, he did not know why Saga followed him that evening.

Both of them were about to ride on their motorcycles when Zoro's handphone went off. Carefully put away his camera equipment, he answered it quickly without looking at the phone screen, thinking Nami was the one who called. She usually did and if she was, it was a bad news if it rang too long, he would be charged for wasting her time over a single call.

"Hello, Kenshin-san." Oh, he was released of money-charge sentence, this was not Nami to his luck.

"…Robin? What is it…?"

The only nakama who had called him 'Kenshin-san' was Nico Robin, a historian, project director of archaeology expedition. She nicknamed him that as soon as she got to know Zoro practiced sword fighting in his leisure time.

A best friend of Nami, Robin was a mature woman, a tad cunning, but protective towards her circle of friends. She favoured teasing them with worst-case scenario assumption when something wrong happened, made Zoro a bit wary of her. Other than that though, he had no hard feeling. Their nakama always thought Zoro and Robin could work out being together, well, they were erroneous.

"Will you spare some times tonight? Nami and Nojiko want to celebrate their mother's successful navy mission. We'll come to get you in four hours."

"Huh? Why I have to tag along?"

"Because we all said so. Well then."

"Wha –? Wait! Where's the place?"

There was a long pause on the phone line, before Robin chuckled faintly on the other side, "A host club."

Zoro face-palmed to the revelation, his three teardrop-earrings chimed as they hit each other on his left ear. "I can't go in there, just in case you've forgotten. It's only for female. Go by yourselves."

"This club is different. They serve any customer, despite their genders. It's quite famous. Bet you don't know that."

Of course Zoro did not know it.

He was anti-social, entertaining himself with a few bars and nightclubs were not in his list. Picture editing, arranging, laminating, framing, maintaining, and cleaning his camera kit were much better than those. The same went to his practice on sword-styled combat as well. The way the razor sharp katana swung to various directions, its blade shone under lighting, his body sweating over a number of bearings, and tranquillity vibe from the concentrated trainings were enjoyable for Zoro.

Decided to agree rather than winning the situation, Zoro let out an exasperated outbreath after the conversation ended, caught the attention of Saga beside him. "Hey, who was it? Your ex-girlfriend? Since when you had any in the first place anyway. You didn't tell me?"

"Idiot. She's Robin. We're going to party somewhere."

"REALLY? Can I join? Damn, it has been a long time since my last party. It was great, many girls are trying to seduce the great me!"

"That was just the day before yesterday. You had Maya already. Be loyal, will you."

Saga grinned widely to the comment. "Hahahaha don't be stingy, I can come along, right? Which bar is it? There's this bar where it often fills of women –"

"The host club."

"Okay, never mind Zoro. Let's go back. My Maya is waiting."

* * *

Whiskey Peak Host Club. It did not take long to arrive there, flashy crafted signboard lighted with colourful neon lamps helped the customers to identify it among other tacky clubs. The street was occupied with drunk people mostly, it was not even midnight. Zoro disliked it, plus the cigarette smoke lingered in humid air mixed with variant thick perfumes, he felt nauseated. His female nakama did not affect by those anyhow. Talk about regular.

As they entered, one of the hosts greeted them with a vibrant smile, gentlemanly led them to the front counter. Nami, Nojiko, and the honourable guest of the night, Bellemere chose their favourite hosts meanwhile both Robin and Zoro skimmed the whole room. It was one of a kind. The design, decorations, and the colours combination were well-balance. Everything seemed sparkled, radiating happiness to the customers as they all laughing and giggling continuously, a complete opposite than the outside of the club. Hosts were not restricted to male only, they had both genders here, ready to amuse their patrons.

"Like it, Kenshin-san?"

Zoro grunted as an answer to Robin, made her chortled distantly.

All of them were directed to their seats. A few minutes past when several selected hosts accompanied the group. Handsome featured, as expected. Their outfits were almost flawless, no wonder the girls were swooning non-stop over each of them. As the ordered foods and drinks were on the glassy table, the mini party began.

Zoro was shocked at this. The hosts knew how to live up the gathering, their little space became cheerful in a matter of seconds. Everyone in the club enjoyed it together, singing and chatting excitedly, including the wily Nico Robin in her own composed way.

Changing his seat to the furthest one, Zoro drank calmly his red wine all alone. He felt a bit weird, not holding his camera in his hand.

"You're quite a grumpy man, don't you?"

Whose voice was it? The green haired man looked up in front, his eyes widen instantly to the man before him. He was likely one of the hosts, but this one, Zoro could tell that he was dissimilar.

This guy was in his own class, romanticism element dawdled within his form. Golden locks, half of his face hid by his soft hair, lean body but suited him without a glitch, tight fit. A metrosexual type of man, and were his eyebrows curled? Whatever it was, Zoro's vision glued to the host, staring at him speechless. He never felt like that before towards anyone, except when he was shooting nature photos. Zoro never had been this stunned at first sight. This man…

_He's beautiful._

"May I sit over there?"

Blinked twice times, Zoro urged himself to utter something, anything. What he had to say? He might be stuttered if he spoke, thus nodding was the only gesture he could do. The comfy seat crumpled a little as the said host sat down near him, crossing his legs. They both fell in silence, until the fascinating guy broke it.

"Is there any particular thing you like? Your wrinkles on the forehead are a bad indication of our service, actually. You never smile from the moment you entered. I can do something about it if you want." Zoro jolted a bit to it. This man was proposing his amenity, a precious opportunity to just let it slipping away.

At the same time, Nami had spotted them and waved. "Zoro! You're supposed to join us! Hi, Ouji-sama! No customer tonight? You would've been busy at this hour."

"Oh, Nami-swan~ Yeah, the manager gave me a rest today, though he wanted me to standby just in case. Lucky for me that I visit here tonight, I don't know you lovely ladies will make a celebration~"

Nojiko suddenly interrupted, "This is for our mother's victory! Come here Ouji-sama, we'll introduce you to her."

As a gentleman, the host named Ouji-sama smiled to the ladies and took up the offer. When he was about to stand up, Zoro clamped his forearm by a hand, jerking his movement. He turned his head to Zoro questionably, wondering if the mossy haired male had decided on something. The determined look on Zoro's face flabbergasted him.

"I want to catch you."

There was a long unspoken interval between them, both astounded to the firm entitlement. To Ouji-sama, it should be the slip of the tongue from Zoro, optimising his thinking as hard as he could or else he might guess Zoro was one of the maniac which a very common occurrence in this line of business. Yet, to Zoro, he did feel the odd of his statement, it did not sound as a request unfortunately, but he meant it deeply.

Seeing the host's displeased expression made Zoro lost his confident. Was he going to refuse it? Though Zoro needed him desperately. Zoro memorised again his words, he may be offended this striking man in some ways. He should begged for it perhaps? Or did he say it wrong? Possibly Zoro had given him a false assume as he said he wanted to catch him…

Oh.

"It's for my job, as a freelance photographer."

Ouji-sama's tensed shoulders had slumped downward slightly, relaxing to Zoro's confirmation. It was a funny misunderstanding, still he understood the earlier term Zoro referred to as by taking a picture of him. He could not restrain himself from sniggering.

"I see. Not that I'm bragging, there are a lot of other people and agencies had asked me akin to this. I turned them all down. Why do I have to abide yours?"

Self-pride, lavish, cautious. Zoro himself could not comprehend it well, one thing he knew he had to do it workwise, not casually…Right? Or was this man not preferred to be marketing for profit? If that was the case, Zoro too, actually not envisioned to make this host's photo publicised widely. What he had demanded was a spurred of the moment. The moment he laid his grey eyes to the blue one.

"You…" Zoro hesitated, inhaling the heavy air intensely before he continued, "...are going to be my first humanoid picture."

"And? That's an unconvincing matter. You're literally showing you're a newbie. Think I'll accept that easily?" Ouji-sama tilted his head to the left, puzzled with Zoro's answer.

To be frank, he did not care. It was the truth that he pushed away the modelling invitations, getting too much attention than he already had would be infuriating. And now, it appeared this photographer underestimated him.

Zoro's poise flew out of him, his grip on Ouji-sama's arm had loosened. He was bad with scouting person for a single shoot. He hated to deal with people. It was a sole purpose of why he started out with nature subject. The editors loved them nonetheless. Zoro dedicated his whole life by taking pictures for such genre, the mesmerising second of natural surroundings he wished to catch and to adore, nothing less and nothing more. On the contrary tonight, another entry with the same definition caught his prospect and went straight to his heart. Zoro desired to take him, relished his gorgeous figure in the frame, just like his other non-human pictures. Only this guy…

That sort of feeling came again, before his first shot of something beautiful long ago. _Desperation_.

"Hmm. Since you're Nami-swan's friend," Ouji-sama smiled sinisterly when he saw the pitiable man's feature, "I'll consider it. Be grateful, dear customer."

A personal card shoved to Zoro's chest which contained the blonde's real name and mobile phone number as its titleholder made his way to the inviting ladies. Still gobsmacked through the entire treaty, Zoro felt a tad irate to both himself and to...Sanji, was the arrogant host's name. Kurohashi Sanji. Closing his eyelids, Zoro calmed down. Hoping to not be irked by the other's attitude, he had enough being an ill-tempered guy excessively in the past. As soon as he got back home later, he planned to perform a meditation to reflect today's incidents.

"Kenshin-san,"

Zoro opened his eyes gradually, glancing to the historian near him.

"Everything will be fine, I presume. For a stoic man like you, specifically. At least you concede your own weakness."

Snickered, Zoro retaliated, "I'm not that contemptible, Robin."

"I believe otherwise, for sure," Robin playfully whispered, "You are if the host-san sensed your proposal as a threat and noticed the police or bodyguard. You'll be in jail by now, receive punishment for harassment, spending a few years imprisonment, unable to take any photo and to hold a sword, being all alone suffering behind the cold thick steeled bars."

"You're a one hell of nakama, woman." While sweatdropping, Zoro rescheduled mentally to do his meditation longer than usual. He needed to pull all-nighter.

* * *

Standing in front of a cheap, two storey apartments, Sanji huffed a few smokes of his burning cigarette. Deceptively, he had been there like a mannequin for ten minutes over a certain algae headed man he just met yesterday. Zoro had asked him, nice and steady, to meet on this sunny morning at his house area. Now the said guy made the VVIP waiting too long, Sanji was about to yell when a creaking sound of door was heard from the second level with a familiar individual popped out. _Speak of the devil_.

"You have no concept of time, marimo."

The said 'marimo' twitched at the call, yet another new nickname for him. He was being spoiled by people around him in thousand different ways, did not he?

"Looks like I've been grudged by a curly-brow."

Sanji snapped to no end. Nobody should ever make fun of his eyebrows. Titled them as matchless, please.

"Oh yeah? You're being oblivious, dense-moss."

"About what?"

"Underrating me since last night."

Zoro frowned. When did it happen anyway? He was pretty sure he did not fall asleep throughout the party to realise such thing. Heh, whatever. Might as well play along.

"How touché. And here I thought you're not an emotional breakdown type of guy."

"The hell, marimo?!"

That was it. The blonde had enough passing his treasurable time arguing with a random amateur photographer. He was regretting his generous behaviour towards this man. Truth to be told, Sanji essentially interested to work together with Zoro. The expressionless customer of the club sat all by himself on the end of the fluffy seat, thinking over something so hard in the middle of his friends' joy.

He found Zoro's appearance quite exotic, the man's greenish locks plus the tan skin and several earrings dangling on an ear side. The casual attire consisted of white t-shirt and dark green pants with black boots apt the guy's sturdy limbs. Zoro seemed distant, but it was a whole altered story when approaching him. Sanji's body moved on his own accord to Zoro, spontaneously creating one or two excuses in his mind to initiate a banter that moment. The response he received was beyond his anticipation. The way Zoro's grey orbs pierced into his blue eyes, it was intimidating.

Again, today too, Zoro stared at him powerfully.

"I don't know what I've done to you at the club, but I've never looking down on you."

"Is that so? Hilarious, I find it hard to trust."

Zoro tried his best to reminisce their old chit-chat. It had to be somewhat inconsequential for him but likewise to this sentimental male. Then, something clicked.

"Is it related to you being my first catch?"

"Huh, good for you to have an enlightenment." Zoro made an unreadable face. So that was all? Geez…

Without a single word, Zoro nudged his chin to his door, signalling Sanji to enter his house. Though perplexed, Sanji took some steps ahead. Guessing Zoro apathetic to resume their useless wit, Sanji prepared his kick to give his piece of mind to the marimo.

Zoro opened the entrance door, walking straight to his unlocked bedroom. Sanji followed him went inside, and dumbfounded after a number of paces into the room. The wall, almost full of it, was ornamented with countless framed photos. The amazing part was how magnificent each of them looked. Every image had its own story, quality, gentleness, neutrality, and serene. There was a picture of a dewed half-blooming flower, the longest waterfall in the world, and a dusky dawn with two silhouette birds on an opaque tree branch at the very side of the range. All of them were priceless, the one who took those must have really love, appreciate the Mother Earth. And that person was none other than Zoro.

"Wordless now? I'm often indulge myself with this style of snaps. I take conceit in them. Not even once a picture of human modelling catch by my camera."

Putting away his long forgotten cigarette, Sanji forced his throat to let out his voice, "So I am…?"

"Yeah," Zoro gazed sideways to the exquisite host, blushing slightly. "You're the same as these. There's no suitable term to describe it…I think…but the feeling is alike…"

_You are as beautiful and enthralling as the nature, captivating me to take you, admire you._

"…Passionate. That's how I feel for every catch I'm about to do."

For the first time in his life, Kurohashi Sanji felt so special.

* * *

**AN: I intend to do this as one-shot. Now it'll be multi-chapters. My poor other story (T-T).  
**

**Thank you for reading, reviews, and views XD **

**I 3 ZoroxSanji.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ignorance

**CLICK!**

**AN: Do enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: still waiting for a partner offer. Haha…OP is not mine.**

* * *

_**"Photography is not a sport. It has no rules. Everything must be dared and tried!" - Bill Brandt  
**_

**Chapter 2: Ignorance**

It was three o'clock in the cold morning when a certain blonde host arrived to his own house. Sanji overworked for the day, exhaustion took control of his body which made him fell face-first on his fleecy bed. Turning his head to the side, he closed his eyes with an intention of having a nap. His brain kept him in conscious state however, as it flashed a few memories for him. Firstly, in regard to his newly acquainted photographer.

Sanji had been meeting Zoro for a week already, including the earlier daylight. Night-time was for his job, thus they would see each other either in the morning or in the evening, for photo shooting…kind of. Why? Zoro was so keen to take picture of him, being his first and all, but in the end, for the whole seven days, that marimo human never once asked Sanji to pose in front of his camera. It was more like Sanji acted as his companion, an observer to Zoro who ignorantly doing his favourite work.

It became even weirder when Sanji could still contain his patient. He did not bother to question Zoro's real motive of having him during the day doing nothing of modelling sort. Sanji would not declare it verbally, yet he found it very stimulating to watch Zoro lost in his own world. The standpoints Zoro did while snapping photos were too exaggerating sometimes but also attractive and professional. While Zoro did his thing, Sanji would smoke at a point, half-heartedly waiting for the said photographer's instruction. Sanji did not get any of it, though Zoro would show him his result of catch per photo before they parted, always. As if Sanji's opinion was significant.

Was it that Zoro just joking around? He definitely did not look like one, but his behaviour towards Sanji made the host fretful a little. Zoro was not very talkative, so Sanji did all the talking to his dismay. They would argue and physically fight in some occasions because neither of them preferred to lose. Pissing each other off became their daily routine, mostly started by an overreacting Sanji.

What Zoro had wanted from him actually? What was he to Zoro? A friend? He should have said so. Sanji would not mind to be his nakama, at least it reduced the work stress. It was somehow released whenever he quarrelled with the other.

_Is it enough for only being a friend?_

Huh?

Sanji rubbed his face against the bed sheet, planting it there. He badly needed a full-cycle sleep right now, barely lifting his eyelids for goodness sake, nonetheless his brain cells triggered another old memories in his semi-dreamy state…

"_It hurts…doesn't it? Then scream! Cry with all you got! Let us hear it out loud!"_

"_SCREAM, bitch!"_

Two blue eyes wide opened abruptly, body posture changed sharply into sitting on the creased bed. Sanji breathed heavily, shaken by the strong voices he accustomed with. No matter what he did, those voices haunted him from time to time. It was a hideous recollection he had wished forever to forget. A three days of hell.

Damn it, Sanji could not bring himself to sleep at the moment, those hateful tones were still vibrating in his ears, along with his sufferings. Sanji wanted to forget it desperately, yet he was unable to.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Gritting his teeth, Sanji got out of his bed and took a warm shower. He had to erase those petty images and sounds from his mind, even for temporary. He had to do it. He had to. No more self-pity. No more depression.

No more suicide attempt.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro was currently cleaning up his camera equipment when the doorbell rang. Knowing who had pressed the button in this afternoon hour, he made his way to the front door. As he opened, Sanji was in his view with a burning cigarette hanging by his mouth. Strange as it was, the host's habit did not deteriorate his health much, his lips stayed as rosy as a bloody rose, not over bright but also not too dim.

If Zoro abused the inviting appendage with a French kiss, it would have been swollen stalwartly which brought out more the allure. Should he try? He could take a very invaluable picture from it to frame.

"Shitty moss head, what're you doing space out like that? You're directionally challenge in both realms."

The said lips had to throw off a vile remark, did they? Zoro sighed, he had no energy to reply with the same extent and turned around. Scratching at the back of his head, Zoro yawned while stepped into his room. This made Sanji chewed the cigarette in sheer irritation with his hands in both pockets of his slack trousers.

"Don't tell me you eat some crap instant food for breakfast and nothing else without a proper lunch?"

Zoro halted his steps, preparing himself to be yelled at. He knew Sanji would give him an earful related to his daily meals. Zoro lived alone, any kind of food would be fine for him. "What the hell's wrong with that? It was not a big deal."

"Yeah, you're right. For a treasured marimo like you, water and sunlight are the only necessity to keep on living. Want me to wring the moisture out of you so that you can float?"

"Shut it, bastard. I'm livelier than you."

Sanji gave a sceptical look to Zoro. "How so?"

The green haired man brushed lightly over his chin, debating whether he should say it or not. Well, if he ticked this guy off for what he was going to state, be it then.

"You can't sleep well. Distressed by nightmares?"

Zoro stared at Sanji, who was now displayed a very shocking expression. So it was true Sanji had a constant bad dreams. He had noticed it from the first two days. As a skilled photographer and swordsman, Zoro's perspective in judging situations had extended. Called it natural instinct. He did not expect Sanji would agree to meet him everyday despite everything, it was another mystery for him to discover later.

"H–How...?" It was too faint, but Zoro heard it from Sanji's muttering. Probably...Sanji did not want his private problem to be known. He might believe his outside shell had covered it quite well. Zoro had shattered that believe still.

"Um...Your aura seems…less vibrant," Zoro stopped, studying the wordless blonde. Trying to ease Sanji's pain countenance on his face, Zoro added, "Nah. You skipped your bath this morning. It explained the stale smell here. Took you so much time to curl the brows if you had one, right?"

That was successfully breaking off the compression in their surrounding atmosphere and Sanji's famous curly eyebrows wriggled in angry.

A meaningless fight happened again between them idiots. Sanji with his unimaginable power kicks and Zoro with his wooden sword he managed to grab. It went on and on until both stomachs humiliated them with hungry growls. Every so often, Sanji would bring over a bento for Zoro, due to his principle of not letting anyone starved before him. It was certainly appetising, though Zoro never compliment the cook out loud, it would merely boost Sanji's superciliousness by the way. For today, Sanji appeared to do a little inspection of his kitchen.

Uh…A bad idea.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS WHITE WOOL-LIKE THINGY IN THE COOKER?!"

That must be spores. Zoro left the leftover rice there untouched for four days. He simply forgot it.

"EXPIRED! ALL OF THEM ARE EXPIRED FOR THE PAST FREAKING DAYS!"

That must be his ingredients in the fridge. Zoro bought them in a whim, and left them alone for a period in a whim. The instant food won over homemade cooking. Well, his homemade cooking.

"You're hopeless, shitty Neanderthal."

If he was not, Zoro would be a walking corpse instead.

* * *

Their lovely, errr, peaceful lunch went thriving, after some back and forth racings to buy the necessary provisions under the nagging Sanji's order. French cuisines had been the cook's specialty, but as he settled in Japan, the country's gastronomy became his second's best. Zoro was a tad traditional man, but modernity stuff did not block his way of life. He ate anything Sanji made with no single complaint, as long as he could eat it. Today's lunch consisted of rice bowls with tamagoyaki, pickles, and sizzling beef stew as the side dishes. Sanji set a miso soup for Zoro as it looked like the man favoured the soup.

"The sword stance just now..."

"Emm?"

Sanji slowly sipping his hot green tea as he resumed, "...You've been in training?"

"Or else the sword will not be here, isn't it? Does it take a whole week for you to recognise?" Zoro teasingly retorted.

This person was daring Sanji to pour the steaming drink on his green layered scalp. Ah, a perfect match, the drink was greenish too.

"Ya know what, forget it." If Sanji continued, he might hit the other with the camera.

"Chill, shitty cook. I do training, but ordinarily I'm a three swords style wielder. Santoryu."

Curious, the blonde enlarged his sight range to spot the said katana. He had never seen them in the house, aside the bamboo-stick sword. "Hehh. That's pretty rare, in this modern day and age. Where were they then?"

"There's one room you haven't come in. I'll unlock the door, you can see the swords after this."

"You're like an old man in Edo era."

That was amplifying. Zoro ignored the mocking while finished his tea. Their one another's ages were unknown, although Zoro was quite sure he was the older one, based on his self-rating maturity. Once he uttered 'Gochisousama deshita', Sanji similarly did, and quickly put the dishes into the sink to wash. As hardworking as he was, Zoro gave a hand to Sanji, by drying up the wet bowls and glassy cups. To his misfortune, Zoro learnt to do all those in a hard way –courtesy from Sanji.

"Why don't you tell me what to do already?"

Bewildered by the host's query, Zoro raised one of his brows. Sanji heaved a sigh. "When will it be my turn to be taken?"

Damn it.

That sounds weird in numerous means.

They both sank in silent, vacuumed air. Would Zoro laugh and made fun of Sanji's slipped of the tongue? Sanji should feel embarrassed, he was presently flushing mad, but it was too shameful to be that embarrassed over the misuse viewpoint of term. With all due respects, Sanji convinced that Zoro understood it within his profession. No other conjecture. _Please_.

There was no response. Sanji mentally counted to ten before carried on his task. He gave the washed dish to the man next to him, but nobody gripped on it. Looked up to Zoro, Sanji squinted his eyes, troubled by the other's quietness. Two matters had him concerned by now, one of them was Zoro's misinterpretation to his earlier statement. The last one was...might be...

"I'll...leave first," Sanji spoke without turning back. He rashly pushed the dish to the startled Zoro, accelerated his pace to the entrance door.

He should not ask at the first place or he would not be this apprehensive. Sanji had felt comfortable enough by watching Zoro and his photo'ing fetish.

Finally came down to earth, Zoro shouted, "Wait, Cook! Hold on!" The taller man speeded up his steps to chase the running guy. He was so clueless of what the cook had concluded for his action, still he had to speak out somewhat. His agility was better than Sanji, easily pinned the man against the wall.

Sanji struggled in the grasps, giving Zoro a very tough time to restrain the incoming sturdy kicks. "Bastard marimo, let go of me!"

"I will if you hear me out!"

"I've been doing it, you shithead! You're the one who insists to get me into this, yet you didn't take any photo of me! Having fun pulling pranks in secret?!"

Zoro flinched a bit when Sanji deeply scraped his bronzed hands. This blondie was too emotional for him to handle. "Calm down, stupid host! Just listen to me! What's wrong with you, damn it?!"

What was wrong with him? Yeah, what was it. It may be a mixture of mortification and harsh assumptions of Sanji's feelings, plus with his lack of sleep. And also it could be he had some expectations with Zoro. Those all tangled together, unorganised in his mind. Sanji had to get out of there and banged his unwise head somewhere. He had to leave. He was acting like a bitch and he had to distant himself further from Zoro.

"_SCREAM, bitch!"_

He had to leave.

"…Zoro…" The owner of the name jerked to the call. Of course, neither of them had addressed each other by names, in addition to honorifics. Thus it was a sign that Sanji required the guy's full attention. "I have to go back…" He stayed still, his blonde locks hanging loosely as he looked downward. Subconsciously, Sanji reckoned his bouncing heartbeat.

Zoro freed his guest reluctantly, throwing a worried gaze at the same time. Sanji was not having any of it, rapidly moved to open the front door and left. The door closed again with a lurid thump. Strength flew from Zoro's form, forcing him to lean onto the wall and glided down. Resting his furrowed forehead on one of his knees, Zoro shut his sight. That pleaded voice of Sanji kept on rewinding, and he was the cause of it.

In less fifteen minutes later, a particular silver haired guy barged into the dull house cheerfully, almost knocking his spiritless friend near his feet. Saga was in total thunderstruck when he saw the gloomy figure.

"Zoro? Whoa! You're sick? To the hospital, dude! Wait a sec, let me get you a cab –"

"…Saga."

"Hm? Yup? Need a water?"

"I can't afford...to lose him."

...

The one and only childhood nakama of Zoro crouched close, realised of who Zoro was mentioning. Disheveling his friend's hair, Saga expressed his empathy.

"Haaaaah~ Man, you're damn hopeless, ya know that?"

Zoro chuckled desolately. Two significant people of his had told him the same thing under a day.

"I guess I am."

* * *

**AN: I'm updating while I can in this short holiday. I think I have to explain a little about Japanese or other terms from both chapters.**

**#Ouji-sama = Prince ('sama' is an honorific for someone we highly respect). It's normal for a night service worker like a host to use a fake name.**

**#*name*-san = wellllll surely all the anime & manga fans have known this honorific :P**

**#Host club = basically, it's full of male hosts. It's primarily exists to please women, make them happy and being a good listener to their life problems. Services are normally limited within the club, but it's a rare one if there's any host offers lengthen service, meaning, outside of the club and going straight to bed. The manager is usually prohibited it. Google for more info :D**

**#Japanese cuisine = generally, miso soup is one of the breakfast item. But I included it in lunch because there's no absolute rule for it. It's more to ****traditional concern. Umm..i love that soup in any meal time.**

**#Gochisousama deshita = it's said after eating for gratitude. Before eating, as you all know; Ittadakimasu.**

**#Bitch = errrrrr I know this is unsuited for Sanji. There's a reason though, so…hehehehehe please wait.**

**#white spores in rice cooker = actually this is based on my own experience XD clumsy clumsy.**

**I'll be late to update again, thank you for reading and reviewing and viewing~ I'm welcoming any inquiry.**


	3. Chapter 3: Imprudent Fight

**CLICK!**

******Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda-san, I'm still opening the offer to be partners in OP production. Where's your invitation to treat?**

* * *

**_"I never set out to photograph a landscape... My first thought is always of light." - Galen Rowell_  
**

**Chapter 3: Imprudent Fight**

"Ouji-sama~ You don't look so well, is there something bothering you?"

Sanji quickly regained his composure, putting up planned front for his customer with an unhappy smile. He should not worry her because of his personal life, it would be ironic for a host whose job was to cheer and ease away the client's sorrow. The thought of last two days' incident involving Zoro made his head hurt and losing his mood of work slightly.

Gently holding her pale hand and kissed it, Sanji spoke, "Yes, my princess. As you said you're going to live in overseas tomorrow, my night will be a bit lonely without you here, it saddens me."

The lady squealed, touched by Sanji's sweet words. General knowledge about hosts was mostly they hardly meant whatever things they uttered to their customers, as long as they could attracted them to come again, to spend more money in each visit, to enjoy every service they gave, and to be a regular visitor.

People knew their aims, yet fake things were at times better than honesty when one was in despair and in the need of comfort. There were also other hosts who worked sincerely, even if all they could only do by just making their clients happy in one night, or more through chatting and surprises.

As for Sanji, either objectives were fine. He used to be a steady womaniser, one-sided, swooning over any woman he saw. Loving the very existence of female human, he was a madly gentleman who always prioritises a lady first. A delicate, graceful beings like women deserved to be protected, appreciated, and spoiled. All men in this universe must do the same. If she was sullied by a filthy man, Sanji would bring forth of his burning wrath on him.

His crazy pervert behaviour had changed because of a certain mishap, scarring Sanji's life until today. That horrible event itched in his nightmares, it was much more forceful for the first few months since it happened, gradually became on occasion bad memory. The strong voices and experience from it kept replaying in his mind, torturing his mentality. He was almost losing it, when his dear friends lent their hands.

They brought back his spirit, caring for him, tolerated with him, and never gave up on him. Little by little, Sanji was able to carry on his daily routine normally, though he developed a few acts of self-awareness, tad passive, and nobleman's politeness predominantly towards women.

It was a whole sinful episode occurred to Sanji, which he did not see it coming, especially when the primary cause of his pain was a pretty lady he valued and trusted so much. He readied to forgive any woman's mistake and lie, no question about it, but for that one fateful event, he felt unsure to do it. She left him with an elongated sadistic laugh, being guiltless to the harm she had done to Sanji during the night. Instead of hating her to death, Sanji felt nothing except a betrayal, ashamed, despondency and others along the line. Although it was too late, he still grateful for the persons who came to the rescue that moment.

And his saviours were in a circle of his irreplaceable nakama…

"SANJI~~~ LET'S GO HOME! I WANT A HOMEMADE SNACK~~!"

Sanji glanced to the owner of the energetic yell, obviously recognised him currently twirling around his seat at the counter with a sighed attendant on the other side. Well, his workmates were too familiar to the young man as well, thanks to his constant disturbance everytime the club was about to close. Not really an everyday scene, but it was enough to irritate the manager and the rest of the hosts including Sanji at first. As time flew by, they all were too immune to snap over the said teenager. Furthermore, it could not be helped when their customers enjoyed his hyperactive personality. He more or less could be an agent to the club while he was at it.

"Luffy, I've told you to wait for me outside."

"EHHH~~~ but it's so cold out there~~"

"So don't come here freaking early, shithead!"

Luffy pouted, muttering 'meanie' and 'hungry' non-stop while he waited for Sanji to change his attire and collected his things. Luckily he had a short working hours tonight. Generosity was his manager's plus point. The available hosts ruffled the little guy's black raven hair before exiting, feeling sympathy but amused at the same time.

Sanji lived with Luffy and his brothers. They had been too persistent by begging him to settle in their house which he hesitantly accepted, not that the blonde had enough coinage to pay his previous rental house to reject the brothers' offer. Sanji was further in debt with them, they paid no heed to take him into their small world of brotherly affection he had seen several times.

In regard to the saviours of his, Luffy was the main of them all.

* * *

"This midnight snack is delicious, Sanji! Thank you for making it for us at this hour."

"No biggie, Ace. It's just a simple supper. Sabo's not home for the night?"

"Sabo said he'll be back at four and he want the snack too, shishishishi!"

Sanji lit up his cigarette, taking in a few drags of intoxicate smokes and huffed them out. "He worked too hard."

Being a respectful lawyer was not an easy job, some may not getting their so-called lives, facing problematic cases each day, exposed to thousands of threats. Bribery was common, still it would not be able to drool the righteous Sabo. He fought for the truth, uphold justice in his own view. His reasoning and deduction impressed the judges and other fellow lawyers, as well as the spectators, which earned him a title of 'The Earl of Lawyers' among the justice carriers. It was another plus for Sabo who was a very sophisticated man, well-dressed, good looking, and thoughtful. He was the wisest brother amongst the siblings. Sabo's blonde hair was shorter than Sanji and the colour was a tad paler.

Looking down to the freckled face guy sitting on the sofa next to Luffy, Sanji inhaled the smoke slowly. Ace was the oldest one in the family, unbelievingly a calm, cheery and polite person in most situations, but he could be hot-tempered if there was any daredevil endangered his family and friends. The name suited him so well, he truly was an ace for his infamous yakuza group due to his fighting skill and leadership quality in him. With Luffy and Sabo, he joined the rough family when their parents died, to seek protection and safety.

The brothers were too young to stand on their feet that time, Ace made up his mind to implore the feared head of the family, Edward Newgate, to accept them three. Probably just pitying the little children, the man also known as 'Whitebeard' and 'Pops' adopted them, got them schooled, even studied in university –in Sabo's case– and letting them do as they please. According to Ace, all the members claimed proudly by the sturdy guy as his sons. So an odd yakuza did exist, Sanji thought.

Luffy was the most innocent baby brother. His beam and enthusiasm always affecting his surroundings. The straightforwardness of his usually got him into troubles but his inability to lie, including Ace, was amazing. It was a complete opposite of Usopp, one of their nakama, who could lie between his teeth perfectly, yet some of it might be too palpable. The scar under Luffy's left eye would ache Sanji's heart silently, it was there because of him. Sanji kept on blaming himself for it, made Luffy punched him hard on the cheek in that detestable night during the rescue.

"_I didn't save you just to have you belittle of yourself further!"_

As three of them watching television leisurely for whatever programme, the doorbell went off. It should be Sabo, though now was only 1:30 am. Did he finish his work quicker then? Luffy excitedly went to the door, opened it with an unnecessary dynamism, which caused the poor wooden door bounced back against the wall, to meet his beloved brother. The youth's grin died down when he saw a stranger in front of him.

"Hi! Good morning! Haha…emm sorry for disturbing you. Is this where Kurohashi Sanji lives?"

Ace and Luffy made an eye contact with Sanji, who seemed to be confused by the unknown silver locks man. He was tall, might be the same height as Ace but less bulky body than the muscular yakuza. Could it be that the guy was waiting for Sanji to end his shift to meet him? Noticing the frown on the Ouji-sama's forehead, the newcomer bowed a bit to the house residents.

"Man, I'm so rude for not introducing myself! I'm Saga, Zoro's friend. Can we talk for a minute? Please? Outside?"

Hearing the marimo's name jolted him. Did Zoro send this man? On what purpose? To persuade him again? Sanji was boiling from inside. Not even a few hours after he left Zoro's house, the green haired photographer had phoned and messaged him plentiful epochs, to the point he had to set his mobile phone in airplane mode. As much as he wanted to ignore, Sanji could not bring himself to shut it off nor to block the number.

"Saga, eh? Why don't you both talk inside? It's a freezing night after all. Have some hot drinks too!" Ace said, typically welcoming. Luffy's grin plastered back on his face, nodding furiously to emphasise his brother's invitation.

"Haha thanks dude. But we'll just discuss instantly and I'm off. Lots of works at home."

The blonde host stepped outside of the warm house, closing the door. Both Sanji and Saga headed to the nearest bench in the little garden. Still smoking coolly, Sanji waited the other to speak first. The night-morning breeze caressed his light trembled figure, damn cold for a spring season. He brushed over his sides, trying to create a warm sensation as it was getting colder.

Saga looked around the house area for a while before his eyes fell on the noiseless, smoking man. It was a sign for him, perhaps, to initiate the talking. He was the one who came to Sanji, what was he thinking anyway.

Clearing his throat a bit, Saga uttered, "It's nice to meet you, at last. I've been very, very, very curious to acquaint you more as soon as I heard about you. Zoro fortuitously mumbled your name last week when I asked his whereabouts. For the whole week, man, I swear I'll hear it at least twice a day! It's interesting."

That was too much. Was it real? No wonder Sanji sneezed too frequent lately.

"So you guys were despising me behind my back and laughing over me throughout those days?"

Straight to the point already, bastard. It was not a funny thing to be played, and Sanji was too prideful for it. He became too cautious for the past year.

"Oh no, you're deadly wrong. I see you get an issue with Zoro. But I'm sure that's not why Zoro choose you. He justly is taking a liking of you when you guys met, just like how he find a scenery enchanting," Saga smiled and made some gestures while talking. "You've got to have faith in me on this, I've known that apathetic guy for years, a photographer too, for your information."

Sanji narrowed his eyes to the man in his view. How he was supposed to believe it all? It looked like he was the bad guy here for having a false assumption. This kind of feeling came again.

"Then, shouldn't Zoro be the one who does the explaining? Why you?"

"Hah, knowing him, it'll take a month later to muster his courage alone to meet you once more. As his childhood buddy, I dare say Zoro is _zero_ when it comes for communication matter. He'll definitely kill me after this though." Saga made a downhearted expression for both his eventual fate and Zoro's lack of social expertise.

With cigarette in his hand, Sanji replied, "Eventhough you said that, I'll never go to him first. If he's genuine, show me."

"….."

Something piqued Saga's mind over it, "Ohhooo, I get it. I get it. This means you still…hmm, so that's why. God, Zoro's being complicated."

"…What?"

"Now, now, hahaha. Have you seen Zoro's steel swords?"

The three katana. Sanji had longed to see them, along with Zoro's training. It looked awesome in the movie and documentary by the way. He shook his head as a sign of no to Saga.

Smirking deviously, Saga stood up and walked away before he paused. He then turned, facing sideways to Sanji, "Go and see them. You'll have your proof." Saga promptly set up his motorbike and rode to the road, flouting Sanji's protest behind him in distance.

* * *

Evening weather was reassuring, the housewives were glad their washed clothes easily dried up today. Kids were playing in joy with neighbours and friends, running here and there around the neighbourhood. A gust of wind blew anything in its way moderately. It was very nice.

However, it was a paradox to the inside of a particular single-storey house. The atmosphere was tensed, full of pressure and unpleasant. Zoro half-heartedly focused on maintaining his camera, nervousness got the better of him as he realised who else in the house, presently crossing the legs and arms while champing the unlit cigarette with eyelids shut. Sanji was here. He was real, right in front of him, a few metres away.

Both of them shortly ended up in the kitchen, with Sanji took his seat at the dining table and Zoro rested his back against the refrigerator. Neither had said anything the moment Sanji walked in.

Last night, Zoro kept calling and messaging the soppy blondie, expressed his forgiveness and misperception should he had any. This morning he tried again, near in the afternoon conversely, he got a sole reply from Sanji by message, stating that he would stop by the house. That alone had made Zoro jumped, his inner conflict had ticked the butterflies in his stomach, and he did not know what to tell Sanji yet.

What made the guy changed his mind, Zoro thought.

The tanned man peered a bit to the filled paper bag on the table. Sanji bought the cooking ingredients for him, thus could he selfishly assume the cook had forgiven him then? Guessed that no matter how worse their inaudible fight was, Sanji held his habit of not letting Zoro hungry and ate a chemical-induced instant meal, well, taking aside the past couple of days. Touched by the hidden lenience, Zoro searched his lost voice to utter something.

"You're oversensitive."

The heck he was saying?

Sanji's vein popped, still, he reserved his hellish leg from kicking the national sheltered marimo. Luffy's yesterday words spooled back in the brain, it was one of the infrequent wisdoms came out from the happy-go-lucky teenager.

"_Sanji~~ It's not good, fighting with nakama too long! Make up quickly before you feel sorry later! Losing a friend is like losing a tasty piece of meat in the whole world! Shishishishi"_

…Or maybe for some parts of it.

"Shit. I just…" Zoro trailed off. He clutched a tad tightly the DSLR camera in his hands, battling inwardly. He was so bad at this. Unconsciously he prayed to God that he would not piss the other off overboard this time.

Sanji was brusquely standing, panic emerged in Zoro which he impulsively grasped the slender arm. The said cook carefully lugging his hand, with an effort to jerk away from the photographer's grip, ineffectively.

"Release me, shitty moss head." The tone was dangerously unruffled, though Zoro had made a vow to keep on insisting, to keep holding on to this guy. Besides, all of this was only a trivial drama they both twisted foolishly.

Zoro pulled Sanji into a room, where it was unusually unlocked. It was the one room Sanji should have entered. Stumbled across the floor, the blonde cursed the rough attitude and stopped when they were already in it. The inner design hitched Sanji's breath, it was simply appealing with traditional Japanese room. The smells of tatami mats and woody frames gave a nature ambiance in the house. His sight immediately caught an arrangement of swords at front, one end side of the rectangular room.

Stepping closer, Sanji ghostly touched each of the swords lying on their respective holders horizontally. The cases themselves were beautiful, fearsome even. The blades should be more stunning, shone and flawlessly shrill. He filed his wish to unsheathe the three katana for later, right now he had to talk to Zoro. Sanji spun on his feet, facing the perturbed swordsman. The second he did, his heart was beating loudly, watching the image before him.

"You must be…annoyed about that, isn't it."

Annoyed? How could he? The other end side of the wonderful room was decorated abundantly with Sanji's photos. They all extemporaneous, off-guard, and fairly unsystematic moments of his, as if the wall, no, possibly the wholly room itself was devoted for him. Those flashes were random but Sanji himself could not deny that they were taken ideally from the second time he met Zoro.

One of them was when he intertwined a number of his fingers with the blooming acacias in the countryside flower field. The upbeat yellow coloured of the floret matched his golden locks, added with the pastel sunlight in the background that stood him out in extra. Sanji's expression highlighted the breath-taking sense in that picture.

Strangely enough, Sanji did not feel imperilled, but being in total staggered would be an understatement to describe his emotion. Zoro skilfully captured the impeccable pictures in secret. Were those the sort of catch Zoro favoured? One may think he was a debauch paparazzi with that huge amount of a person pictures hanging on the wall. A stalker most likely.

"What're you doing?" Sanji frowned as he looked at Zoro, who apparently appeared to receive an inferno punishment. The host did not remember befell any retribution to the sweating man.

"Huh? Don't you wanna hit me or something?"

"Do I look like one?"

"Observably yes."

Sanji could not hold back his chain of laughter, it left his throat while his hands clasped his stomach. It was hurting in a good way. Zoro was baffled, just when he had prepared for the worst essentially. The subject of his edginess now in glee, chuckling eccentrically which caused the tickling guy's eyes watery.

"You don't behave like this…ahahah," it was too hard for Sanji to stop the laugh, "when you told me to…hahaha…go into this room two days ago…hehehe."

"I've done the same. It's just, not so noticeable because we've no problem before that."

By this time, Sanji used his willpower to rub off the addicted tingling remnant inside him. "The actual motive you encouraged me to see the katana myself was –"

"Yeah, with a hope that you'll find out about the photos too…probably."

Now that he sobered from the freaking laughter, another sensation crept up Sanji's body. His heart decided to pump his blood hastily and increased the rate of its circulatory. It caused a reddening flush on his face, the brain soon interpreted it as a feeling of embarrassment. The matter was, on the other hand, Zoro cherished him alike the other flora and fauna he had been fawned over. Being the first human caught in the click of the green haired photographer's camera, Sanji was fluttered yet felt acutely honoured as well.

The blushing cook wiped his face a few times, the unburned cigarette dangling loosely in between his right fingers. He refused to act all girly and wiggly, plus Sanji frankly did not have any idea to form alternative word anymore, nor that he conscious of what had occurred to Zoro at the very moment.

Witnessing Sanji's shy mien close-up had Zoro done in. It took every ounce of his raw power to stay immobile in his current position rather than pounced onto the captivating man. If that the case, snapping a picture only would be an okay at this instant. Just when he raised the camera a little, his traitorous abdomen growled shamelessly. Sanji chortled to the sound, already making his way towards the kitchen.

"Oi, cook."

"Em?"

"Curry rice, please?"

Sanji smiled.

* * *

**AN: I complicated things between Zoro & Sanji. They fought over something senseless, and got it solved insensible, in a way. I had a weird thought in the last two chapters thus they turned out like that. I wished I could fit in more about Sanji's tragic past, but I guess it'll be cliff-hanger for now. Maybe because my vacation had ended today so my brain had a few conflicts between the grey cells. Feel free to ask me if you need to. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and viewing~**

**#Santoryu = Some translations use 'Santoryu', but the real romanised word is 'Santouryuu'. In Japanese word, ****三刀流 ****(Three Sword Style).**

**#Curry rice = I refer to Japanese style of curry rice. It's a bit creamier than the Indian cuisine. There's this J-rock singer; GACKT, once said that he had cooked one curry for four days straight. Should try some.**

**#Yakuza family = Hah! I love Whitebeard Pirates became a yakuza group, it's damn awe-inspiring. A gang of gangster alike, but Yakuzas have a longer deferential lineage in Japanese history than an everyday stupid thugs. Although presently, these Japanese mafias are feared gravely by civilians. It's said that the most renowned Yakuza nowadays is Yamaguchi-gumi. Isn't that name ring a bell? Yup, it's used in Gokusen series, showing how terror the family name is in yakuza world B-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Better?

**CLICK!**

**AN: :3  
**

**Disclaimer: just borrowing OP characters~**

* * *

_**" The most difficult thing for me is a portrait. You have to try and put your camera between the skin of a person and his shirt."  
- Henri Cartier-Bresson **_

**Chapter 4: Getting Better?**

Saga observed an abundance of pictures displayed before him on the brownish desk. He could not deny, not that he would do it in the first place, to praise highly on the perfectness of those shots. The appearance of a particular blonde in each of them felt like a necessity element, as if that figure blended together very well within the landscapes. Saga had professionally taking pictures of countless human models, still, this one was in his own whole category. If those were marketed, they could pay a hell of bills.

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking, right."

"Duh, Zoro, don't startle me like that! Ain't thinking anything!"

Zoro just shrugged, refocused to his childhood friend Saga who seemed to be fixated to the amount of frameless pictures he had newly took. Unconsciously Zoro made a mental note to frame them later, adding them all into his special collection in his Japanese room. Speaking of it, a certain host's name came up in his mind.

"Hahaha, even Saga astounded over the wonderful gentleman. The name's Sanji, isn't it, Zoro-kun?"

Both Zoro and Saga watched the other person currently with them in Zoro's house, Maya. She was a young, lovely lady with a shining navy coloured long hair. Worked at a nursery in the neighbourhood, children loved her tightly due to her motherly and kind behaviours, plus she was the talk of among the parents whom had known her. They were pleased to have a compassionate caretaker like her around. The swordsman was wondering continuously of how in the world she managed to adjust herself with a noisy silver locks photographer as a fiancée. Well, Saga did appreciate her, so much that he even sliced up a number of thugs whom tried to disturb her one night with his thin, long sword. The poor guys detained in the hospital comatosely.

"Yeah."

Saga quickly piped in, "Maya's also thinking the same way as I'm, ya see. These pictures are best to be sell –"

"Earlier you said you didn't think anything." Zoro retorted, secretly trying to drop the topic. Ever since he had made up with Sanji three days ago, Zoro could not stop himself to snatch a few shots of the man everytime he got the chance. Sanji would never realise it, until he saw some fresh pictures updated in the extraordinary chamber. As Saga also noticed the additional pictures from the day onwards, it was as well a sign that everything was fine between those two. Sanji was not heartless, he might just a tad emotional guy.

Saga frowned, disliking his friend cut off his sentence. He did not understand the reason of Zoro steadily disagreed to sell the fascinating picture like the others. The green haired man never mentioned anything about Sanji prohibited such act. It was frustrating, as a fellow photographer himself, as Saga favoured to reveal publicly the awesomeness of a person whenever he met one through his camera to be esteemed. It was his main objective once he started his current job.

"Saga, don't force him. I'm sure he has a good purpose for keeping them all personally. I'm sorry, Zoro-kun."

"Nah, you know how he is. Crappy."

"That hurt, man!"

Maya and Zoro chuckled slightly, liven up the atmosphere. The couple had finally excused themselves that night, duty calls them for the next morning commitment. On their way out of the house, Saga kept insisting Zoro to make use of those great photos before he seized them away but as usual, Zoro covered his ears in return.

* * *

Looking up to the plain clock hanging onto the living room wall, Zoro scratched his head. Times sure flew by before we knew it, it was already past midnight. Accompanied by a circle of friends were overwhelming, as if living in a whole different world than reality. Zoro never thought that he would have any, since he did not mind being a lone-wolf or lonely or whatever the term was. The hardness of life during his parentless childhood had made him acted bad tempered at everything. Left by his divorced parents all alone at the age of six, Zoro became a wordless person, talking only when he really needed to. He distanced himself from anyone, so it was a funny fate that Saga was able to keep up with him until today.

It all changed since Zoro met Tony Tony Chopper, a kid few years younger than him. Chopper was a very cute, short boy lived with his sporting grandmother in the other neighbourhood. What made Zoro silently admired him was how ambitious and dedicated he was towards his dream to become a skilful doctor, although Chopper was easily be frightened. First time they met, Zoro was badly wounded from a pointless fight and the hazelnut haired boy Zoro founded accidentally near the street tried his best to give first line treatment while waiting for an ambulance arrival, granting Chopper did not know much yet about medical aid at the moment as he still in junior high school year.

"_You little – Go away! I'm strong enough to receive help from you!"_

"_Just…shut up, mister! You…You're scary! But I'm not going to leave you here unattended! I…I am going to be a GREAT DOCTOR! Now stop moving!"_

Saga was the first person pointed out that Zoro had become a softer guy since then. Maybe it because of Chopper treated him like a big brother or father or someone to depend on other than the hundred years old strong grandmother, Zoro's protectiveness came to light for the tiny child. He was still apathetic to most of things, however, caring was still in his dictionary, especially when it came to his nakama matters.

And presently, Sanji.

Zoro slowly walked to his desk in his bedroom, pulling out the chair under it and sat down. Hand touched the scattered pictures in front, gently scrubbed over one of them. The real subject of the picture was new to him. Sanji was a new stuff to him. They both were routinely fighting in each meeting, undeniably he always got some kind of satisfaction from the brawls, like a reserved stress bomb blasting off for every punch, kick, and sword slash he gave to the blondie. It was a big plus that Sanji knew martial arts, and almost on the same level as him at that. Those long legs sure could kick devilishly, with shoes or without them on. It was intimidating, yet so attractive and fascinating.

There was one time Sanji wore a knee-length pants at their shooting spot in the suburb. Zoro accidentally said something irritated the host which leaded to their legendary fight. He magically caught one of Sanji's legs and almost, merely, licked it along subconsciously. Thanks to the other fiend's leg came hit on his head, Zoro fell onto the ground with a throbbing pain while Sanji was innocently oblivious to what Zoro was about to do that moment.

Shaking his head, Zoro thought he was going crazy with this pervert discerning.

He should stop.

His stomach growling angrily, asking for food. Zoro remembered now he missed his dinner for the day. Probably Saga and Maya assumed he already had one as Maya did not take the liberty to cook this time.

Man, he was damn hungry. Sanji should have been here.

Cooking for him like a loyal, ideal housewife.

…

Zoro had to stop thinking by now.

The loud rang of doorbell surprised Zoro from his inner clash, clumsily making his way to the entrance door. It seemed had rang for a long time previously, judging from the enthusiastic sound. As he opened it, he met a scowl-looking fine young man in his view. Sanji? Did the cook hear his soundless call a minute ago? Was this what they called a chemistry?

"Curly –"

"You shitty marimo, what took you so long to open this shitty door?!"

Maybe not.

"It's my door, the hell you fuss about it?"

"Of course because a certain mosshead letting the honourable me shivering hellishly outside! I hate too much coldness while standing here like a dumb who forgot his own house keys –"

In a spur of moment, Zoro's annoyance urged him to embrace Sanji as a sarcastic behaviour. It happened too fast for Zoro to rethink, tightening his hug in order to piss the other off more and with worst said, "Now here's warmth. Happy?"

The air around them vacuumed out, dangerous silence befell on both of them. They stood still with Sanji in Zoro's clasp, being in that state for only-God-know seconds before they started to scramble away from each other. Zoro whom finally realised what he had done gritted his teeth to utter any irritating line to shove the embarrassment. Though Sanji quick to respond.

"Idiot musclehead, I dislike you."

"…That feeling is mutual, shit cook."

In a glance, Zoro saw Sanji was smirking when he entered the house self-invitingly. Did he like the embrace? Zoro would gladly do it once more if the blonde enjoyed it. "What happened to your job? Ditching? How noble, _Ouji-sama_."

"Shut the hell up, dumbass."

The truth was, Sanji did ditch his work. He was supposed to be in the host club for another few hours, but the strange desire of wanting to meet Zoro this late night strengthening his resolve to leave the club earlier with his work attire. His pretty manager, Madam Shyarly, would be furious for this but she might understand it eventually. _Wait, understand what? _

Sanji searched his cigarette in his pocket pants unsuccessfully. The hosts were forbidden to carry any lighter and cigarette while serving customers, thus he maybe had left them in the staff locker. Shit, just when Sanji needed to smoke for easing his restless feeling. Now that he was here, what he wanted to do anyway. Idling around and cooking for the protected marimo? Facing the swordsman to his heart's content? No way on earth Sanji would tell all those to the marimo. It would be weird and suspicious, they had just met this morning by the way. Halting his steps, Sanji took a wild guess.

"Haven't taking any nourishment yet for the night?"

Zoro raised his eyebrow and frowned compactly. Presuming Sanji had a sixth sense.

"I take that as a no. Wait a bit."

Following the cook into the kitchen, Zoro watched Sanji carried on his inspection like he used to do. It had been couple of days since his last check, as they both tended to eat outside together to save some times of various reasons. Nevertheless, Sanji's cooking had spoiled his taste buds so bad that he preferred the blonde's meals more than the five stars hotel chefs'.

"Woah, there are so many ingredients in the fridge. You expect me to cook all these or what?"

Damn it, that was too obvious. Zoro bought them impulsively, just in case Sanji was going to use his kitchen one of these days. To be frank, he did anticipate Sanji would cook for him soon, possibly he was waiting that instant the whole times. He was truly waiting for it. Without saying a word, Zoro grunted to huff Sanji's assumption, he did not want to lie but being honest was not an option either. He rushed into his bedroom to pick up his camera and went back to the kitchen, sitting near the dining table. By then, Sanji's cooking aroma lingered in the air, practically made Zoro's inward abdomen sang louder in joy.

"Don't you wanna sell the photos?"

Zoro looked up from his camera in hands, directed his gaze to Sanji whom watching him sideways while prodding the meats in the hot pan. Sighing heavily, Zoro spoke, "Not you too."

"Why? I have given my consent for it."

"You wanna be famous that much?"

"Not that, bastard. It's a bit peculiar to see a large amount of…my photos here. They don't suit a sheer green plant like you, too shining."

Looking down to his camera, Zoro pressed the next button several times, alternate flashes of nature and Sanji popped on the screen. To think that those precious, treasurable pictures were…

"So you'd rather have some freaks got their hands on these instead?"

"That's not…" Sanji was tense quickly before he could even manage to reply, as unexpectedly a number of mortifying images from his dark memory unleashed.

_Hold him tight!_

_May you have a very pleasurable day, Sanji. _

_Give us a great night, asshole, HAHAHAHAHA_

The world became fuzzy all of a sudden while Sanji's mind replayed the unfortunate event over and over again like an infinite circle. It should not be like this, why could not he forget it by now? Those yells, unwanted touches, pressured grips, filthy sensations, and dirty lusts were flooding his brain, it would be a matter of time until they were going to explode. He had to hold his ached head, eyes shut closely. His fingers dug into his scalp, ignoring the slight pain. The other hand grabbed the side edge of the kitchen island so hard that he did not realised the spatula from it had slipped.

The dramatic hitting sound of the fallen spatula on the marble tiled floor alarmed Zoro's attention from the camera screen. "What th – Oi, cook. What's wrong?"

Still no answer, worried Zoro got up from the seat and headed to the weakened blonde host was. Trying to reach to him, Zoro asked again, "You hurt somewhere? Better tell me, curly brow, or I –"

"DON'T FREAKIN' TOUCH ME!"

The photographer's eyes widen, shocked by the outburst. Zoro hold on his move, stayed still to analyse the present situation they were in. He knew so well Sanji was acting like an emo girl sometimes, no, almost, but this went overboard somehow. Did Zoro's statement bug him that much? It was only a general supposition, anyone would agree with it mostly.

"Look, I don't know why you're being such an ass but damn it's frustrating! Stop bitching and tell me, bastard!"

_SCREAM, bitch!_

_Yeah, keep struggling until you tired._

No, that rough voice echoed again. Sanji did not want to listen to it, he did not want to watch those guys, he did not want to remember. He wished to forget. He had to forget. Those _animals' _gazes corrupting him every inch, and he felt betrayed. That alone, came with a huge…

…humiliation.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it…shit…shit…" Sanji muttered distantly though Zoro could hear it. At this point, Zoro sensed something was odd with this man and it was not because of him. Zoro had inadvertently said thing that triggered a bad recall for Sanji, yet he had no idea of what was it. Guilty wrapped his heart, squeezing him from inside while forcing him to solve the mess fast.

"Cook…" bravely, Zoro held out his palms and clamped them onto Sanji's cheeks. The other did not react to his touch this time, however, those used-to-be beautiful blue orbs clouded with an unreadable expression. He was seeing something else that Zoro could not see right now, something awful might had happened.

"Oi, idiot host!"

No response. Sanji's sight shut completely, frowning more and more, as if he was battling with himself inwardly. His lips quivered, mumbling the same words countless times. That one memory, that one moment, was the only one he despised to the end of his life, and hereafter. He would always does.

"…Sanji. Look at me."

Like a cue, Sanji was finally letting the calloused hands on his both cheeks led him up, looking straight to the man in front of him. Albeit he had tried his best to contain his tears, at the very least, the cerulean eyes were glistening with water, with one of the sides had already pouring down. They did not do any good to Zoro anyhow.

Acting on impulse, Zoro licked along the salty drops which indubitably staggered Sanji to no end. The unforeseen gesture froze him, he was not quite sure how to react on that, especially with the strange sensation of having someone's coarse tongue traced his face. Meanwhile, the straightforward Zoro paused as well, recognition fell upon him in an instant about his boldness just now. It occurred too hasty for an action-speaks-louder-than-word guy like him. He was clueless yet it felt way so right.

Gulping nervously, Sanji opened his mouth to let his voice out, but none of it was effectively done. He was too blank to say anything. Loosening his clutches on Zoro's forearm which he did not remember putting them earlier, Sanji faintly brushed over his licked cheek by a number of his fingers, it felt moisture and warm as an effect. Both pair of eyes staring each other noiselessly after a minute.

The burnt smell of the forgotten meats cooked in the frying pan struck Sanji like a lightning, speedily turned a bit to take a look on the poor foods. "Urgh, shitty meat." They could be eaten despite of its black-coloured, it would be an immense waste to throw them out by the way. Carefully, Sanji put off the gas, picked the overcooked meats and decorated them along with the special sauce and some thousand island salad. Detecting Zoro seemingly glued himself at his current stepped on, Sanji decided to start a conversation.

"You…shouldn't do that."

Zoro was sweating, possibly he did not wish to start a new fight. It did not look like Sanji was mad, nor that he disgusted it. He should speak for a word or two to hush away the heavy awkwardness he had created.

"You're right. It tastes terrible."

"What did you expect? It's salty, marimo! Not suitable as your natural habitat!"

"It's a reflex. Besides, did my sentence offended you or what? You cheesy, no need to cry for that."

Sanji hissed in aggravation, swiftly brought up his right leg onto the green hair's waist. Zoro shouted in pain as he did not see it coming, responsively rubbing his bruised limb. It was time for Zoro to do a regular check-up with Chopper if this would continue on.

"Shitty mosshead, no need to cry for that." The blonde said with a sarcastic smirk, made Zoro ate his own words.

"Why, you…!"

They both brawled playfully without each of them conscious about it, half-heartedly giving hits and blows between them. Messing with one another's hairs, tickling the bodies and some light pushes were in their mini game, in a second their relationship became like a real couple or an ideal best friends if there was anyone saw it. Sanji and Zoro were laughing interminably, clearly enjoying the moment.

Several minutes later, a soft voice was heard.

"Zoro?"

Those two so-called great friends ceased from their childish match, searching for the other person whom had called Zoro. As the grey orbs met with a dark blue one, the said swordsman immobilised. He knew this woman, Saga too, so well that he was a bit glad to meet her again in a short time.

"Kuina."

Sanji immediately felt vexed for an unidentified cause.

_What's she doing here at this late hour?_

* * *

**AN: Emm...i'm a tad happy because i manage to find a lil' time to spend on this chappy. Man, it's exhausting, but hopefully i manage to get the next one done in a short time. For those whom following my other story, Taking Care of You, i'm so sorry for not publishing the new chapter yet. Please bear with me a bit longer X( I'll try my best. **

**#Madam Shyarly = Most of the translators use "Sharley" for her (she appeared in Fishman Island arc), but i refer to her shop's title, it's truly stated as "Shyarly".**

**#Saga & Maya = These characters are from One Piece 5th movie; Cursed of the Sacred Sword. Should've told ya sooner.**

**#Kuina = a lovely, strong childhood friend of Zoro in canon. (-,-) I like her.**

**#dSLR = i know, in chapters before, i state Zoro's camera as DSLR. But the real name is dSLR; digital SLR (single-lens reflex) model. I'm apologise to the expert photographers out there for the slight wrong term :'(**

**Thank you so much for the reviewers, views, readers, and followers! I HEART you guys (^-^)/ Any inquiries, feel free to ask.**


	5. Chapter 5: Covetous

**CLICK!**

**AN: I...forgot what to state. Courtesy of the latest chapter of One Piece manga. (Jan 22, 2014) Ch735  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not that great to own OP.**

* * *

"_**A photograph is a secret about a secret. The more it tells you the less you know." – Diane Arbus**_

**Chapter 5: Covetous**

"Glad to see me?" The boyish lady with a cobalt blue, shoulder-length short hair put on her sweetest smile towards the green hair one.

Grinning, Zoro replied coolly while untangled himself from Sanji, "Isn't that obvious?"

Her dark brown orbs fell on the other man near Zoro, who apparently was fixing his scruffy clothes thanks to their earlier fight. It was a set of vest-kind of attire, flawlessly fit to the handsome blonde. Kuina never knew about this guy before, Zoro did not even mention it, unless, he was the one that Saga had told her on one of the passing days.

"So this is the model that had you done in, Zoro?"

Zoro held his sight to Sanji, in which the said man met the grey eyes with a hint of complex feelings. Sanji was supposed to be cocky in regard to it, but the presence of a woman called as Kuina in front of him made his heart tightened immediately. He did not know why he felt it that way, though he believed Kuina was a nice person. She was beautiful and a little boyish at the same time, unlikely be Zoro's sister as the marimo was a single child in the family as far as he knew. An acquaintance? A friend? A neighbour? Perhaps…a girlfriend? Or maybe an ex-girlfriend?

"That Saga idiot. Does he has to report everything to you, damn it?" Zoro sighed.

"Don't blame him, Zoro! By the way, I'm so eager to meet this guy after hearing it first, so here I am! Haha. Say, Saga states your name is Kurohashi Sanji-san, right? You're suitable for a popular host. Just call me Kuina." She offered a handshake with the stunning man while she was at it.

Regardless of his disturbed emotion, Sanji replied such gesture firmly together with a bright smile, "It's nice to meet you, Kuina-san. This is the first time I've heard about you, unfortunately. Forgive me."

"What? Zoro, you airhead! You didn't story-telling anything relate to me for him? That's so disappointing. You don't even remember me in these previous months." Kuina rested her hands both on her waist each side and pouted. It seemed that Zoro had forgotten her already since her last departure to the foreign country half a year ago.

The swordsman scratched his head in frustration, "Don't assume like that, Kuina. Like hell I'll forget you." Listening it from Zoro's mouth had Kuina giggled happily, on contrary, made Sanji uneasy. It was not a big deal, so what in the world was the hullabaloo occurred like a drunken party within his inner-self? Sanji searched his cigarette in the pocket, oh right, he did not have any at the moment. Darn, just when he needed it badly.

"Um, maybe I should make some drinks since you're just arrived."

The cheerful lady beamed at that. "It's wonderful, Sanji-san! Thank you. And Zoro, I miss the three swords sooo much, I wanna see them."

Zoro nodded in approval without further ado, all he wanted for now was to be alone with the cook. He sensed the slight squirm from Sanji's figure ever since Kuina came, which was very odd for an experienced host like him. Once Kuina left the kitchen area, Zoro sat on an armless chair beside the counter, facing Sanji's back whom focused himself making several beverages in the midst of dawn.

"Oi, cook."

"…What, musclehead?"

"You dislike her?"

Sanji's curly eyebrows twitched, probably did not expect it. He did not feel such thing to Kuina, yet his shitty heart made an unexpected ruckus to his disbelief. "Have your brain grown with moss too, marimo? Why would I, the ladies' man, hate a pretty woman like her?"

A question answered with two other questions.

"Kuina is…" Zoro decided to unveil their friendship history, "one of the fellow sword users. Three of us, including Saga, learned sword-based martial art together during our middle school years. Until today we're still practice with each other."

"Owh…" Sanji tentatively pinned his ears back, taking in every detail. "So she always visits here?"

_And barging in your house without warning, irrespective the time of the day?_

"Yeah, whenever she's in her leisure period. Most of the times she's busy with her work as a sword teacher. Travelling from one place to another is common, like right now, she's just got back from a dojo in China."

In whispery, the blonde locks murmured, "You're not even bothered with it…"

"Huh?" Zoro swore he heard something from the other.

"Nevermind. It's done. Give this to Kuina-san soon. I'll take my leave."

The chair creaked a bit when Zoro moved faintly, "Already?"

"I need a rest at home. You can't chain me here, dumbass."

Zoro wished he could.

Not even half an hour after Sanji went out, Kuina stepped into the kitchen again. "Eh? Where's Sanji-san?" Her query replied with an unmotivated Zoro, "Home." She stood still and tilted her head a little, looking at the ceiling in wonder and humming softly to it.

"He made you a drink. Take it while it still warm," Zoro nudged his chin towards it, which made Kuina happily made her way to the steamy looking mugs on the kitchen counter. Brought forth to her mouth and sipped, she let out a sound of appreciation.

"Hmm~ A homemade honeyed lemon tea, I love it! He's good at making this, that Sanji-san."

The swordsman smirked, obviously agreeing to the statement. "He's a pro when it comes to cuisine or any cooking." Kuina presumed that Sanji can cook skilfully as well when she heard it. To the warm tea held in hands, she stared. The blonde was considerate too, judging from the ingredients of the drink. Honey and lemon mixture gave her a fresh energy in which she might require after a long journey. He made it not too thick nor too dilute, delicious enough for a beverage. Sanji was nice.

And an ideal man to plus.

Leaned against the counter and fronting Zoro, Kuina narrowed her eyes a bit, "You got a lucky jackpot."

"What?" Zoro was confused to the sudden proclaim. "I don't think I've been betting on anything recently…"

"I meant the model, Zoro. He's…perfect."

"Haha, but also annoying. It was a hell of days with him in this month."

That was not holistically true. The lady could see the tenderness in her friend's gaze, not for her regrettably, but for the other guy. Kuina was honestly shocked to boot as soon as she entered the Japanese room just now. It used to be their favourite chamber restricted for them both only, though sometimes Saga was included. The light green wall had been decorated with a plentiful of Sanji's photos. They were framed seamlessly and the shots were beautiful, no, the man in the picture range made those so lovely to watch despite all the moments were clearly in spontaneous. Kuina thought it was common for a photographer to hang them abundantly like that at first, then accidentally witnessing the playful fight and short conversations between Zoro and Sanji earlier had her hunched other possibility.

Zoro would never say it out loud for now, but she was convinced to her own theory. She had known that friend of her for years anyway, being closer than ever, to the point that Zoro's focus was mostly on her in last decade. Well, at least it looked like it.

Today, the ice was broken by a certain newcomer blondie. Or maybe way back longer than she expected.

"Here, take one."

"Isn't that yours?"

"Sanji-san made one for you too."

* * *

"I don't think I should ask why you've just returned in this morning dawn, but just one thing I want to confirm from you. You're not doing any extra shady service somewhere for an extra money, right Sanji?"

"No, Sabo. I was –"

"Oh ho? You got a laid?"

"Shut it, stupid Ace. It's not –"

"Shishishishi then you were learning a secret meat recipe, don't you Sanji?!"

"Stop your drool, Luffy."

Sanji actually had fatigued to no end, he would like to shove off the bombardment of questions dawned onto him right now, however, he was not that much pitiless. He knew so well that the three brothers were worried about him, they were too benevolent and tolerate to his privacy already by not kept tracking him wherever he went, as long as it did not look suspicious and away from heavy risks. To show his gratefulness, Sanji ruffled Luffy's bed hair shortly before he went to the bathroom for a quick shower and to the kitchen later on to fix breakfast for the hungry siblings, which shown noticeably.

While cooking, Sanji's mind flashed back to the recent event. He was unsure how to make of his real feeling over it. Was it…a jealousy? Of whom and why? From Zoro's explanation, Kuina was more likely one of his best friends, thus was it something to be envied about? Probably because she was a…she, a sweet one too. She had a lot of potential than him, Zoro even missed her sincerely and did not care whenever she intruded his house, plus his life perchance. Sanji sighed faintly, did he now has a friend-complex?

"Sanji~~~ That eggs will become blacky!"

Huh? Not again. Sanji sluggishly flipped and prodded the eggs on the pan in a slight panic, it was a second time in a row he got the food burnt, though this time it was almost. He should not space out like that, the eggs were still in a good shape and colour thanks to the ball of energy Luffy whose eyes were glittering in anticipation with the incoming breakfast.

"Jeez, Luffy. Go wait with your brothers."

Luffy pouted, "Don't wanna! Ace and Sabo said they'll send me to the university. I refuse it!"

"Isn't that worthy for your future? You're injudicious one way or another, but you'll be fine with that authentic heart of yours."

"I'm good already! I like how I live my life as a yakuza nowadays. Why would Ace and Sabo tell me the other way?"

"They love you, Luffy," Sanji calmly uttered with a smile, "What kind of elder brothers favour their little brother's life full of danger and hazard as you're now?"

For once, Luffy was in deep thought and strangely dove into quietness. The cook was about to tell the boy to quit thinking before his head hurt, in which it usually did, when Luffy's eyes perked up to Sanji's and blinked. The raven hair seemed to accept it, grinning sunnily towards Sanji, so much that his eyes closed. "You're great guy, Sanji! Shishishishi."

To this, Sanji retorted with a simper, "Not as great as you, shitty saviour."

"Ahhh don't mention it, Sanji~~!" Luffy whined tediously. "How are you and Zoro?"

If Sanji had been eating that very moment, he choked on his food by this time. Luffy twittered in enjoyment as he watched the host jolted to his not-so-innocent direct blow. Sanji still grasping the whole situation, so Luffy continued, "Ace and I saw you being with him at the park one day. We had Sabo investigated him, through it we knew his name was Zoro, his job, his history and many other things! Since then we noticed you guys met too often!"

That sounds like a stalker would do, nonetheless Sanji would love to know beyond it. He had wanted to, yet he did not ask. Unless…

"You know who Kuina is?"

"Emmm… Oh! Yup! She's within our knowledge! Shishishi! Why?"

Should he probe more? Regarded to what kind of a real relationship between Zoro and her and so on…On second thought, maybe not. Sanji silenced himself, shrugged his shoulders a bit to respond. He might afraid of the information the boy would bring upon, thus it was better to leave it at that. Kuina was acquitted, he could not impede their strong relationship as an outsider. _Mind your own business, damn it, _he told to himself.

Luffy was not the type of pestering people to tell him something he wanted to know badly, thus he did not push Sanji anymore, redirected his view onto the luscious breakfast. It was one of the many characteristics that made the cook felt comfortable around Luffy, as if he was the one being cared of in spite of his older age than the teenager.

After a few minutes, Sanji prepared the meals on four plates with bread toasts, black pepper bacon slices, the almost-overcook eggs, some fresh salads, and tomato dices altogether, in addition of mayonnaise and sprinted cheese. The brothers always prefer a simple feast for pre-lunch, as not all of them were a morning person. Oh and the host made a spare for Luffy, which had been gobbled down already from his hand by the hungry boy. When Sanji went to the other side of the counter to make coffees, Luffy babbled with food in his mouth.

"You and Zoro are very steady. Don't worry."

Sanji gaped a little. Luffy's insight would forever leave him thunderstruck.

* * *

Afternoon had arrived for the day, bright sunlight penetrated the thin clouds scattered all over the insipid blue sky, not much fruitfully awoke a sleeping Zoro in his own bedroom. He cared less about the concentrated noise in his living room, currently filled with his close friends who came to invite Kuina for their girls-day-out. Speciously, Kaya brought her boyfriend too as their personal guardian and their driver. Usopp was not really that brave, but it was a whole different story when it came to protect his dear nakama, and his girlfriend doubtlessly.

"Zoro!" Kuina sat on Zoro's lying body in a loud thump of the screeching bed, startled the poor man in his sleep.

"Uargghh –!" He could not breathe properly in the process. Chortling to her torture, Kuina spoke in high volume near the green haired man's ear. "We're going now! After that, I'll be going straight to my home! We'll see each other soon for practicing or anything you want to do, Zoro!"

"Ye – yea – hh…Urghhh…"

By the door frame, Robin chuckled to the scene. "My, he'll die in suffocation if you keep bouncing on him like that." Whistling happily, Kuina just smiled to the historian, slowly got off from Zoro whom had a hard time to catch his lost inhalation. By then, Nami appeared beside Robin in relief. "There you are, Kuina-chan! Come on, we're running out of time~ Damn Zoro, you're still sleeping?"

"Okay~ I'll be off then! Don't sleep too long, cranky guy!"

The room became tranquil again after those two left, while Robin still had her piercing eyes onto the sit-up Zoro. He yawned widely, wiped his face several times and did a bit scratch here and there, until he realised the elder was looking at him oddly. Based on her stone-faced, he knew she wanted to remark on something, giving her his say-so expression to let her proceed.

"I believe cook-san is alright?"

"…I've been wondering about that myself, though I don't understand why."

Robin exhaled in more force, hugging herself in pity. They both had this sort of discussion habitually since Zoro acquainted with the blonde, sometimes joined with Nami as well. The chat never had been planned, it just occurred. The mature lady did not intend to say it directly to the both males of their true feelings, instead, she gave a small hint to them to highlight. It did not work in an instant unluckily. _Dense_, she thought.

"He might find it vexing when he met Kuina-chan."

Zoro tilted his head at this, all seemed blurry for him. "…Jealous?"

"One of the possibilities."

It made him frowned in confusion. Robin usually played puzzle and guess with him, he had to solve it by himself. Not that he was an insensitive person, maybe there were still a lot more to learn and to experience. And Sanji was truly his new stuff in life. Zoro buried his face in his palms frustratingly, defeated by the unidentified cause of the blonde's mood swing. Seeing the swordsman-san lost in an abyss, Robin chuckled once more.

"Robin~~~ Let's go~~"

* * *

As per usual, Sanji carried on his duty as a service worker that night. Customers were not ceasing, the club would celebrate the unstoppable flow of income due to it. Women and men dotted around the area, enjoying each other's company with the hosts. When there was someone mostly got drunk, they would call it a night politely to avoid any unwanted scene.

The number one host was just finished satisfying his female client when another one had chosen him. "Ouji-sama, you got a last minute request from the lady over there. There's still time before the club is closed so…" Sanji smiled to his manager Shyarly, bowed to her in response and obeyed. His feet walked ahead the said customer at the farthest corner of the room, unbeknownst to him of who she was.

One or two metres to go, and Sanji's movement became hesitant upon looking at the woman in front. Cobalt blue hair, glittering eyes, pretty dress fitting aside of her boy-like personality. Why, it had been only a day, she had searched for him to the extent of coming here. No matter what, he would give her his best service, she was a patron for the moment. Besides, she meant no harm, as a friend.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kuina-san."

Kuina wore her toothily smile, allowing Sanji to sit in the opposite of hers. He sat down and crossed his leg professionally, hands tangled on his knee. "So Zoro didn't tell you my contact number? You don't have to burden yourself to come all the way here, spending money to meet. I'm sorry for the troubles."

"Oh don't be, Sanji-san. I come here on my own will, kind of wanting to see myself your workplace where you and Zoro first met." She retorted with her fingers slid her wine glass up and down. The blonde felt slightly weird over her reply, yet he shrugged off the sensation. He was irresolute to talk to her, thus gazing at her while beaming thinly was the only thing he managed to do.

Gently using her elbow as a leverage as she rested her chin on her hand, Kuina explained, "Actually I heard so much about you before I even return to Japan. Saga told me everything, how you guys getting good with one another, how obsessed Zoro was in taking pictures of you, and the room…" She trailed off.

That Japanese chamber. So it was correctly strange, having his photos hung in there with large amount. Sanji turned uncomfortable, her tone did not indicate she was pleased to the condition. Supporting his notion was Kuina's next line.

"That one particular room is ours. We both never let anyone enter it except Saga. To think that you as the outsider to intrude just like that."

"No, please, Kuina-san, it's not even my intention to –"

Hastily, she cut him off. "Zoro's never, ever take a shoot of me the same as yours."

Sweating profusely, Sanji held his tongue. He honestly did not know what to say. "Even we've been together closer than you, changing blows, every so often having a heart-to-heart chit chat, helping and sharing almost everything…But you. In this short of time, how come you can attract him that much?"

"Kuina-san, I… I'm sure he's just seeing me as his first human model –"

"Or so he said. Still, as a woman, I know it's beyond that though he doesn't noticed it himself."

"Kuina-san…"

What should he do? Kuina was angry in her composed demeanour, she probably misunderstood the whole thing. There was no way Zoro felt anything more about him. It was undeniable the marimo occasionally done some odd behaviours when he was with him, like Zoro out of the blue caressed his golden locks and lately licked his…face…Shit, this was not an appropriate time to be blushing because of the memories!

The female companion of Zoro leaned towards Sanji over the table, lowing her voice. "I discern her."

Sanji mystified, pondering who the heck was 'her' Kuina had talking about.

"I'll bring you to her if you try to make any other move on Zoro."

"What are you…Who's 'her'?"

Slyly sneering to the unaware host, Kuina clarified.

"Sadie."

…

Sanji's body juddered to the name.

He gasped.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for making Kuina a bit batshit girl. Thank you for following, reading, and reviewing this story, i really do. I just wanna emphasise the beautiness of photosnaps actually, how the photographer feels when he/she shoots a photo that they found it breathtaking. It's kinda hard to describe it but hopefully you're enjoying it. It's just there's a few conflicts here and then between our characters so my main objective may be out of the rail for a while. **

**#Sadie = from Impel Down arc, baby! Or also known as Sadi-chan in Japanese. I'm going to use Mone but i kinda like her thus, nuh-uh... :3**

**#marimo (毬藻) = for someone out there who doesn't have a clue of what marimo is, here's a summary for ya; it's a type of algae that grows into green balls under certain conditions. Some Japanese believe it'll bring a good luck. In Japan it has been a protected species which also known as a _natural treasure. _Remember how Sanji always make fun of Zoro by calling him "national treasured marimo" in the canon series? XD**

**Any enquiry, just asks away. Till next time!**


End file.
